Dreams Do Come True
by Waterbeautygoddess
Summary: Hilary's feeling a lot about Tyson. But what do Tyson feel about her? Find out. First fanfiction so plz review.
1. Chapter 1

_First fanfic. Please go easy on me & don't forget to review._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Dream**_

_Hilary was sleeping. She was dreaming about Tyson and herself getting married. Hilary was wearing a beautiful white gown while Tyson was wearing black pants, grey shirt and a black coat. She couldn't believe that she was getting married to her hero, Tyson ( thats what hilary thinks okay?) Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hilary woke up and felt so mad that she said to herself, " Damn that stupid person who woke me up. Idiot, stupid bastard." She opened the door and saw Ray, Max and a yawning Tyson . Ray said, " Sorry for waking you up Hilary but Hiro, wanted all of us to start our training a bit early today. You better get ready,he wanted all of us in his room. His room no. is 112." Hilary said in a low voice, " Thanks a lot for disturbing me." What, Ray asked. Hilary said, " Uh-Oh, I mean thanks for telling me. I'll be with you guys at Hiro's room." With that she shut the door and sat on the bed. " Why do these guys always come whenever I want to be alone. Well, I should think about why I like that stupid kid, Tyson. He is dumb, stupid, rude, idiot and not even good looking. Kai is everything he's not but, I don't feel the sameway about Kai. I just don't like Kai that way. I guess now I better get ready before Hiro comes up here." She took her clothes out. She decided to wear a pretty orange skirt with a fancy red top. She choosed bright red joggers. Then she finally went to the bathroom to get dressed._

_She came out of the bathroom after a long bath. Even in her bath she was thinking about Tyson. It was kind of weird because, she was always dreaming about Tyson but she never took him on her mind that way. She was having a really bad headache.She started feeling heavy. She thought it might be because she was disturbed while she was sleeping. Then she suddenly remembered that she had to go to Hiro's room. It had been half an hour since Ray and the others told her to come down. _

_She started for room no. 112. Something made her feel even heavier and felt like vomitting. She couldn't help but go back. Unfortunately, she was just able to reach her bed. After a second later, she found herself vomitting on her bed !_

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx a million 4 reviewing. U guys made me feel great. Ok enough chit-chat now here's chap 2.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**My good impression**_

After Hilary started feeling much better, she sat on the cleaned part of the bed to relax a bit. She murmered, " Here I am, sitting here to take rest but I don't feel any better. I wanted to impress Tyson. I thought maybe just maybe he could guess that I am trying to tell him something." Then she first looked at her clothes, thank god that there was not too much vomitting on them. But when she looked at the bed it was full of vomitting (big time gross). She first decided that she should change and better hurry to Hiro's room but then, she found her legs shaking due to weakness. She thought that why not test Tyson and see what he feels about her.It seemed like a great idea.

So she first called the hotel manager at the ground floor to tell someone to come and clean the mess she had made. Then she went to the bathroom to change her clothes. After she came out and heard a knock. She went to answer it. She saw a guy who said he was here to clean the mess. While he cleaned, Hilary decided to listen to some music. The song was romantic so it made her think of Tyson.The song's name was ' Its about time - hands on me' by Christina Millan. The hotel cleaner left the room. Hilary seemed to take no notice because she was deep in thought about Tyson.

There was another knock on the door. Once more she went to answer it. It was Tyson. He looked worried. He said, " Hilary, why didn't you come to Hiro's room?" " I was kind of sick." Hilary said with a nervous expression. She always talked with that expression when she thought that Tyson cared for her. He looked sooo cute. She just wanted to kiss him,although she couldn't. He asked, "Did you take any medicine?" " No, replied Hilary in a shaky voice. " Hil, are you sure you'll be ok without any medicine? And you don't need anyone here?", asked Tyson with a serious expression. Hilary thought for a second than replied, " Yeah, sure I'll be perfectly OK. Please tell Hiro about it, ok, Tyson? said Hilary. " Tyson, she repeated. She looked at Tyson, who was staring at Hilary with eyes full of concern. Then he replied, " Ok, I'll tell Hiro. You take good care of yourself, Hilary", he said as he closed the door and went out. She listened to the song and was soon lost in her thoughts.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx again for reviewing. Please review. Enjoy chap 3.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**They are not just dreams**_

Hours passed, but Hilary was still lost in her thoughts until she heard a loud door knock.She still wasn't sure was it a door knock or not. She heard a loud yell," Hilary will you please open your door? we have been knocking almost like for a hundred times. How long are you going to sleep?"it was Hiro's voice. She snapped back to reality and went to open the door. She saw all the bladebreakers (including Kai), Hiro and Kenny staring at her. "Whats going on Hilary?", Max asked looking a bit worried. "You never sleep so long and at this time.", Kenny added. "Nothing, I just went to sleep and I ..I had no idea how much time passed.", said Hilary in a shaky voice. Hilary added quickly," I am sorry coach that I messed up. "Well I just made the boys practise so they don't forget any important beyblading moves. They didn't do anything since the third championships." said Hiro as trying to tell her that he wasn't very happy but she shouldn't do that again.

A worried voice which belonged to Tyson said,"Hiro, don't go so hard on her.She was sick.Even you could be sick and take a day off." Hilary we brought food for you", said Ray in his friendly voice,trying to ignore Tyson's statement. I am not really hungry", replied Hilary. Kai sat next to her and asked," I know something's going in between you and Tyson",he said showing totally no doubt. " W..what do you mean?", replied Hilary knowing what he meant. "As if you don't know." said Kai taking advantage of Hilary's half doubtful expression. The others were eating while Hilary and Kai were talking at the corner of the room. " We are just friends," Hilary's voice turned shaky."You know what I mean, don't you, asked Kai taking advantage of each line Hilary said. "N..no", she said, trying to quit the conversation by walking away before it was too late.

She went to the others and joined them in eating sandwiches. Then after Hiro finished his sandwiches he went out of the room. Tyson patted Hilary on her back and said,"Come on Hilary, don't feel so bad, who cares about what Hiro says I still love you." Then suddenly when everybody stared at him, he realized what he had just said. He noticed Hilary who was blushing. Her face went deep red and she tried to hide her embarrassment with a smile.Tyson had spotted that she was really embarrassed. He finally said,"Anyways, what happened to you?Did you have fever or something," trying his best to change the topic and it kind of worked.

After spending half an hour with Hilary talking about what she missed that morning, everybody left her room. Hilary was lying on her bed thinking about what Tyson said before changing the topic. She repeated the words Tyson said which made her happy but embarrassed," I still love you." Then she said," Was this a kind of help from God which will make her dreams about Tyson come true. She still had a feeling which she felt sure about that her dreams are not just dreams.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Please keep on reviewing if you want me to continue the story. If you guys don't review, I'll have no support and if I have no support I can't write the story.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Is there a chance?**_

Hilary stood up and said to herself," I have been thinking too much about Tyson and me. Tyson just 'loves' me as his friend not the way I think he does.But then why did he feel like changing the topic. It's so confusing. I have got to think about something else.Well, now I am feeling a lot better so I should go out somewhere. Maybe with the boys or..". She was interrupted by a really worried voice which happened to be Tyson's. She heard him saying," I hope Hilary's not angry." Hilary mumured to herself,"Why would I be angry?" She opened the door. Tyson was standing there with a ' I am really sorry' expression. " What happened Tyson?", asked Hilary. " I am sorry Hilary. I just meant that...that Hiro's not as important as you are," replied Tyson. " What are you talking about Tyson? I am not angry with you", said Hilary totally puzzled. " You are not? Thats great !", he said turning really happy, his normal self. He came in and Hilary closed the door.

" So, Tyson where are the others?", asked Hilary starting a whole new conversation. " They are gone to buy some stuff for a vaccation.", replied Tyson. " Stuff for a vacation?", repeated Hilary." What vacation, asked Hilary".Hiro decided that we all needed a break and some refreshment.Its gonna be for only two weeks.", replied Tyson with a happy smile."OK, that sounds good.Why didn't you go with them,asked Hilary." They told me to come along but, I wanted to stay here so I could give you some company.", replied Tyson like wanting to add something to his sentence. "Hilary, I asked you that what happened to you?Why were you sick?", asked Tyson." I first felt rather hot than when I was coming to Hiro's room I felt like vomitting. I than vomitted. Although I don't know why it happened," replied Hilary.

A moment later she met Tyson's gaze.They didn't realize how much time had passed. They kept on looking in each others eyes. Then finally Hilary looked away. " Where are we going for vacation anyway?", asked Hilary. "Uh-uh",he snapped back to reality then said,"I think we are going to Canada.", replied Tyson." What do you mean?How are we gonna have fun in such cold?", said Hilary shivering by imagining it. " Hahaha, Hilary we are gonna see those falls. What was there name? Aha, got it. The Niagra Falls !",replied Tyson with a laugh."What!" shouted Hilary. " We are going to Niagra Falls ! I love it. I always dreamt of going there. Its summer there so it means its gonna be a paradise to visit.",Hilary said, imagining being there right now.

"You have enough clothes to wear in Canada?", asked Tyson. " Oh yeah I have a lot to wear, what about you,asked Hilary. " Uh,I am fine with the clothes I have." , replied Tyson dreamily.Hilary looked at him. He looked soooo handsome,she wanted to kiss him no matter she had to give her own life away. She leaned forward but soon a terrible thought came in to her mind. What if by that kiss Tyson quits every relation with her, in other words,what if she loses him for ever. She moved back before even touching him.Hilary thought,"what if Tyson had noticed what she was trying to do.She was right Tyson did although, he didn't show that and Hilary thought that he hadn't figured it out.This time he leaned forward and hugged her.With that he left,leaving Hilary to figure out why he did.She said to herself,"Is there a chance for me to have his love,"

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx a lot for reviewing. Keep on reviewing please.Here's chap 5

**Chapter 5**

**We are going for vacation ! **

Hilary grabbed her small handbag and rushed out the door. She suddenly remembered that she did have clothes to wear but she needed some extra socks,stockings and sweaters. After running for almost about fifteen to twenty minutes, Hilary found a shop of her interest. She went there and asked if there were any stocking and socks.The lady was in her fotties. She showed her some lovely socks and stockings. Hilarys looked at all of them and asked how much did they cost.The lady said,"They cost $100 but for such a lovely girl as you, I'll decrease it to $78. Do you have a boyfriend? or my son can be your boyfriend.Its gonna be 'love at first sight' for both of you." "Uh, I have a boyfriend,he's cute and handsome", replied Hilary. The lady asked kindly,"Who's the lucky guy?". "I..its Tyson Granger, I think you must have heard about him." asked Hilary in thought. "Oh, the world champion beyblader?", asked the lady."Yeah,"replied Hilary. "Do you have any sweaters?",asked Hilary getting to the point."Oh, yes dear,"replied the lady moving towards the sweaters."This one came yesterday", the lady said pointing towards a purple and blue sweater. "Please give me those socks,those stockings and that purple and blue sweater. She paid for her stuff and went out of the shop.Did she tell the truth?Was Tyson her boyfriend?She shook her head to clear it.

She went back to the hotel.On her way to her room, she saw Tyson. "Hilary, ya know what, we are going to Canada tomorrow morning.",said a happy Tyson. "You would better start packing,Hil", continued Tyson.""Thanks for telling me,"replied Hilary in a hurry.

She went to her room and first chose the dresses she wanted to take".Blue and pink sweater,purple and blue sweater,yellow and orange sweater and finally orange and red sweater.These bracelets would look great. Socks and stockings.Undergarments.Joggers, T-shirts and some skirts,for extra chilling moments sweater will do and for normal temparature skirts are great. Toothbrush & paste, hair brush, my trusted make-up kit, best shampoo and my towel.Hmmm am I missing something here?Probably nothing."said Hilary thoughtfully.

After one whole hour Hilary was finally done with her packing.She yawned sleepily. It was a really tiring day.There was a knock on the door.It was the bladebreakers. "Hilary are you done yet?", asked Max.

"Yeah I am done.", replied Hilary. "Would you like to go to dinner with us?", asked Max. "Yeah why not?I am really tired and hungry.",replied Hilary.

They all gobbled their pizza because they were all hungry and tired after doing their packing. Suddenly there was a loud burp which was Daichi's."Hey, do you even have any manners Daichi,asked an angry Tyson. "Yeah as if I care what history world champ says.",replied Daichi."Arrgg",groaned Tyson.They took a Taxi and went to their hotel rooms straight away, saying a sleepy goodbye to each other.

Hilary lyed down on her bed andsaid to herself ,"Tomorrow, we go to Canada.Its gonna be great,".That is all she could say before falling into a deep sleep.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanx for reviewing.I'm sorry that I couldn't submit chapter 6. Anyways, here it is & plz review.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The trip begins**_

Hilary woke up as the alarm rang loudly. She sat on the bed and pressed the clock button to shut off the alarm.She glanced over at the clock. It showed 6:30.She got up and said to herself,"We are finally going to Canada,". She went to her cupboard and said,"I'll wear these jeans and this blue top and I 'll take my jacket.",she said while taking the clothes out.Then she took a shower, brushed her teeth, wore her clothes (execpt the jacket). She brushed her hair. Then she heard a knock on the door. It was Ray.He asked,"Hilary are you ready yet so that I can take your bag?". "Uh, yeah sure take the bag downstairs," replied Hilary.

Soon they were in the car Mr Dickenson owned.He offered to drop them at the airport. After half an hour they reached the airport.Then they asked a guy to take their luggage for checking. After all of them were done with everything they went to sit in the waiting room."Ahh, when are we gonna leave,"groaned Tyson."You are not going anywhere until half an hour,"said a familiar voice.It was Emily."Hey,Emily what are you doing here?",asked a happy Max."Well,we came here to say goodbye to you guys,"replied Emily."There you are Max,"said Rick."You kept your mother waiting for so long,"continued Rick."Sorry,"said Max."Oh,Maxy where were you,"asked Judy hugging her son with relief."Sorry,Mom,"said Max hugging her back."Are we done with all that hugging,"asked Daichi."Its a mother son moment, why spoiling it Daichi?",asked Kenny."Who asked you?",asked Daichi."Arrgh,stop it Daichi,show some respect will ya?",said an annoyed Tyson.

"We are in the plane soon we'll be in Canada,"said Tyson dreamily as Hilary watched from the seat beside him."Why does he have to be so cute while thinking,"said Hilary. "Well this sure is going to be long.A flight from Japan to Canada,"said Max with a sigh."Yeah, sure would be,"said Ray."Humph,"said Kai. Hilary glanced at her watch,it showed:7:30.She felt her eyelids falling shut. She felt like fallng back in Tyson's arms.Tyson asked in amazment,"Uh" - he blinked twice then said,"Um Hilary, you okay,"He looked at her beautiful face.She was asleep.So he put his arms aside and made her lie on his lap."Ohhh,look how cute."said Max almost amazed."Where?",asked Ray.Max pointed towards Tyson and Hilary.Tyson was too busy scanning Hilary's face, so he didn't know that they were being watched."What the,"said Ray in total amazment."What are they doing,"asked Kenny blushing.After half an hour everybody was asleep execpt Tyson.

He leaned closer and closer towards Hilary's face.Then,he moved more closer and kissed Hilary on her lips.After 10 seconds he moved away.Wondering about what he did and why he did.But it still gave him comfort.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx a lot for reviewing & plz keep doing it.Here's chap 7

**Chapter 6**

**Now I know how he feels**

He gave up wondering and was soon in dreamland.After about two hours Hilary opened her eyes. She touched her lips with her hands.She felt like they had been touched before.They were dry, but while she was asleep she felt them wet.She looked around, she was in Tyson's lap! Did this mean he kissed her?She had the most comfortable sleep in her life. To her surprize, Tyson was not snoring! She wondered if he was comfortable or not?So she sat up. Tyson looked peaceful. That meant he was comfortable. She looked at the others.All of them were asleep but she didn't see Kenny. He came to his seat after a few minutes.Hilary whispered to him,"Hey Kenny,where were you?".Kenny looked at her and blushed.Suddenly they heard Tyson mumble,"You are mine! mine Hil..,". Hilary knew that Tyson was going to say her name, so she put her hand on his mouth to stop him from completing. "W..what was that?",asked Kenny, his face turning deep red."Uh, he must be dreaming about Dragoon crushing a rock,"said Hilary with a nervous laugh."Humph,"said Kai from behind as if to say that she was making it up."So where were you,Kenny,asked Hilary still in a low voice and ignoring Kai.

"I went to the washroom,"replied Kenny."I am hungry,aren't you guys,"came Max's voice."Oh, yeah I am hungry too,"said Kenny,"Did someone say food,"asked Tyson,waking up and yawning.There was another yawn, it was Ray."Don't forget me guys,"it was Ray.They saw a waitress coming their way.The waitress turned towards Tyson and Hilary."Oh, isn't that cute,she said."What's cute?",asked Hilary,puzzled.Then she looked down at Tyson's hand.It was under her blouse,holding her back softly!

"What the."said Hilary amazed that why didn't she remove his hand when he kept it.She knew the answer to that,it was that it gave her comfort.Tyson moved his hand away. "I want a hamburger,please,"said Tyson changing the topic."And you, young lady?",asked the women laughing."Oh..I'll have a hamburger too",said Hilary embarrased but happy!

When the waitress was gone Tyson said,"I am sorry,Hilary."Its okay,Tyson,"replied Hilary.

She leaned back and closed her eyes to relax.She now knew how he felt.She loved Tyson more than ever now.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanx a lot for reviewing & plz keep on doing so.Here's chap 8.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Do you have a reason?**_

Hilary had fallen asleep after eating her hamburger.She woke up because of a voice that said,"We are going to land in Canada in fifteen minutes.Please fasten your seatbelts.Hope you enjoyed your flight.Thank you!"."So we are soon gonna be in Canada, guys,"said Max."Tyson, you okay?",asked Kenny."Um...yeah I am fine,"replied Tyson."Tyson don't worry you can ask Hilary out once we land,"said Daichi in a teasing tone."Arrghhh,Daichi if I wanna to ask her out I won't be shy !",said Tyson with no doubt.Everybody turned deep red."Uh-oh,"said Tyson realizing what he just said.Hilary was blushing too.

"Where do you want us to go now?",asked Hilary pushing away the crowd."We need a hotel which is near Niagra Falls,"said Kenny.Hiro nodded then said,"I know one".They took a taxi and told the driver to take them to Starling Hotel."Its getting dark,"said Hilary looking out of the window."Don't worry,"said Tyson putting a hand on Hilary's shoulder.After one whole hour the taxi stopped in front of a beautiful hotel.It was Starling Hotel.They went in and Hiro talked to the manager for their rooms.The hotel manager said,"I am sorry,sir but there are only three rooms left"."Ok thanks,"said Hiro turning to the others."Well,he said there are only three rooms left.As I can see all of you are very tired,you need to share rooms.Is that ok with you guys?",asked Hiro."Yes, its ok.We would better share rooms than spend another hour travelling,"said Max."Yeah,"said Tyson."We'll share rooms,"agreed Ray."Humph,"said Kai as if to say OK but just for one night.

"Ok then,we'll take the rooms,"said Hiro turning back to the manager."Uh-h,"said Tyson and Hilary at the same time.They met each others gaze and after looking away, they both blushed then laughed."What's up with them,"asked Ray puzzled."Don't know Ray,"said Max laughing."Well,here are the keys.I'll decide who'll sleep together.Ray and Kai are sleeping together,"said Hiro.Kai spotted Ray blush a little.Kai smiled. "Max,Kenny,Daichi and me,"continue Hiro. The last pairing shocked everybody."and the last pairing is HILARY AND TYSON,"said Hiro with a broad grin.

Hilary and Tyson blushed.Then Tyson spoke up,"Hey,Hiro first you spoke rudely to Hilary now embarrasing her,why,"."Tyson,if you want Hilary to feel better why not you tell Hiro that you want to sleep with someone else,"asked Max with a wink."No I can manage,"said Tyson,at once satisfied."Ok,so its settled.Do anybody have a problem execpt Tyson,"asked Hiro."Suddenly Tyson shouted,"I said I could manage and besides I can and will sleep with Hilary,"."Ohh, Tyson just went too serious.He was just messin' with ya,coach,"said Hilary smiling,trying to change the topic."Tyson is sleeping with Hilary and you know the other pairings too.Please choose your rooms,"said Hiro.

After they choosed their rooms and settled in,Hilary asked,"Tyson,there's a lot of things going on between us.You know,when you held me from under my blouse and you said many other stuff about me.And I did some stuff too,"."Yeah,but Hilary I am sorry about everything.I..I..lo..ve..you,"said Tyson really nervous."Oh..Tyson I..I...uh,"said Hilary.That's all she could say.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanx again 4 reviewing & plz keep on doing so.Here's chap 9.

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The best night ever**_

Tyson looked surprized because Hilary was not angry at all.Instead she looked like she wanted to say something in return but didn't have any confidence."This is not like Hilary,"thought Tyson."Hilary, you wanted to say something,"asked Tyson worried."N..no,"said Hilary,her voice turning shaky."O..ok,"said Tyson sensing that there was something wrong.

Soon it was time for dinner.Ray and Kai were sent to bring some sandwiches.Everybody was not really hungry but very tired.Kai and Ray were soon back to the hotel.They both delivered sandwiches in all the two rooms and in the end they took their share in their room.Tyson and Hilary were soon done with their sanswiches. It was rather quiet until Tyson said,"It was pretty tiring,wasn't it Hilary?.""Yeah,"replied Hilary in a sleepy tone.Hilary found herself surrounded by eyes which were Tyson's.She had to blush and she did.After about half an hour,the two young secret lovers were in bed.To Hilary's surprize, Tyson took his vest and shirt off.When Hilary looked at him admiringly, Tyson blushed." Sleeping with a girl is not easy at all,"thought Tyson.

Around midnight Hilary felt like somebody was moving right towards her ! She was about to scream when she heard Tyson mumble,"Hilary,I love you.""W..what,"asked Hilary.She shook him awake and asked him,"Did you just say that you love me?""Yeah,"said Tyson blushing deep red.She leaned forward and kissed his lips with all the love and affection she had for him.She placed her hands on his bare neck.After a few minutes she felt like Tyson was kissing her back.His lips were so soft so she decided to make the kiss deeper.When she made her move she felt Tyson doing the same.He held her back tightly and closely. This was the best moment she ever had.When she felt Tyson moving closer she knew that Tyson is enjoying as much as she is.

They kept on kissing until Hilary heard a knock. First she didn't hear it because the only thing on her mind was the kiss.When Hilary heard it again, she moved back and went to answer it.It was KAI ! "W..what are you doing here?",asked Hilary."Why didn't you open the door?",asked Kai in the same confident way."Uh...I was sleeping,"replied Hilary."I don't think so,"said Kai pointing to Tyson."He can't wake up that easily,"he continued."Hey, what's up with you,Kai? Show her some respect,"Tyson spoke up."As if I wanna ask a guy who sleeps with a girl in a bare a neck?",replied Kai with a smirk."Uh,"said Tyson blushing."What were you doing?",asked Kai looking for an answer.Hilary didn't reply but pretended to yawn.After a moment, Kai left the room. "Phew",said Hilary."Umm,Tyson last time you said it, but this time I wann..a say that umm I LOVE YOU !", said Hilary waiting for Tyson to lift the heavy weight hiding her love had made."I love you too,Hilary,"replied Tyson smiling a dreamy one.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanx a million 4 reviewing.Enjoy chap 10!

**Chapter 10**

**A Dance**

After looking at Tyson's dreamy smile Hilary felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She was soon in slumberland. Tyson looked at her beautiful face. Watching and watching he felt tired too. He moved Hilary from her place and kept her in his lap. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. Soon he was asleep.

Tyson was awake by Hilary saying. "You kiss me,

I 'm fallin', You touch me, I want you, I want you, I love you,". "Uh-uh,"said Tyson hearing what she just said. When he became full-consious he shouted. Hilary was leaning forward. The gap between them was closing and closing. Soon Tyson got involved in the action. Their foreheads touched, noses touched and soon their lips touched. They kissed deeply and with all the love and affection they had for each other.

Soon Tyson moved back just in time for the door to open. Hilary looked at Tyson then at the door. It was Kenny. Surprizingly, he looked shocked even though he hadn't spotted them kissing. He looked at Tyson then Hilary. Tyson soon figuered that Kenny was looking at the gap between Hilary and him. It was just a few inches! Their knees touched. Hilary. then also figuered it out. Kenny blushed then said,"I thought that you were sleeping," "Oh, yeah sure we were sleeping,"replied Hilary smiling. "So close?",came Max's voice from the door."Uh...she was scared of...the dark!" "Ohhh...",said Ray appearing on Max's side. "Atleast you should've worn your shirt"said Max smiling. "Uh..oh, I..it was really hot in here. "said Tyson.

"Forget it, all I was here for was to see if you were awake or not.The good news is I GOT A DATE WITH MING-MING!",said Kenny blushing. "Ohhh,"said Tyson and Hilary meaning that he was in love with Ming-ming. "Oh its nothing like that,"said Kenny. "We know it is,"said Max from behind."Yeah,"agreed Ray. "Anyways,how did you get 'the date' with Ming-ming?",asked Hilary."Oh..she told me that there was a dance coming up and she didn't find anybody she wanted. Then she asked if I would like to be her date? I replied without even believing it was true,"said Kenny imagining what would happen at that day."Ohhh,"replied Daichi with a packet of chips. "Hey, those were mine,"shouted Tyson before running after Daichi. "Sometimes, I wonder how can Tyson act so maturely?", wondered Hilary looking at Tyson running for a packet of chips.

Ding-Dong!

Hilary went to answer it. It was Ming-ming."Hi, Hilary,"she said. "Oh hi. Let me guess, you are here for Kenny?",asked Hilary. "Yeah. Hilary, who are you taking to the dance?",asked Ming-ming coming in. Kenny started blushing and Tyson and Daichi stopped seeing Ming-ming.I am sorry if I disturbed you,"said Ming-ming. "I was here because I thought maybe you and I can go out somewhere,"said Ming-ming smiling and winking at Kenny. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kenny's cheek with another sweet smile. Kenny blushed even deeper."Ohhhhhhhh,"said Max, Ray, Daichi,Tyson and Hilary at the same time. "Oh, I told you it was nothing like that,"said Kenny. "So, who's your date Hilary,"asked Ming-ming taking a seat.

"Uh...I d..didn't choose anybody as yet,"replied Hilary. "You should hurry.The dance is tomorrow evening,"said Ming-ming."Anybody else choose someone?",asked Ming-ming. "No, not yet,"said Ray blushing and looking at Kai who had just walked in. "I also didn't,"said Max. "Max, I have a messege for you. Last evening I met Emily. She wanted you to be her date,"said Ming-ming with a cute smile. "Tyson, you go with Hilary,"said Ming-ming with a thumbs-up sign. "Arrrghh,"groaned Tyson. "You are in our hotel room and you come here making pairings,"he said annoyed. "We would better get going and Max, Emily would be here tomorrow evening to pick you up,"said Ming-ming with a wave taking Kenny with her. "So, Max you are done,"said Ray with a smile.Max smiled and blushed.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanx 4 reviewing blah blah blah...Here's chap 11.

**Chapter 11**

**Ask her out!**

Soon after Ming-ming left with Kenny, Max said to Tyson and Hilary to get ready and come with them. Ray smiled at Kai and walked silently with him. Hilary went towards the bathroom and found Tyson inside the bath tub! He blushed and gave Hilary a 'I am sorry' smile. First, she gave him a glare then a smile.She took her clothes off and then took her place next to Tyson. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Tyson's cheek.He kissed her back on her lips.

They bathed together and forgot that time was passing. Hilary rested her head on Tyson's shoulder, his hair touching her softly. An hour later, they heard a knock, then came Hiro's voice, saying,"Tyson, are you sleeping in there or you don't know how to take a shower so I can help you,he shouted angrily. Hiro couldn't even imagine Hilary taking a bath with Tyson. Hilary looked worried and Tyson shouted back,"Coming Hiro,".Hilary looked a little relieved. They soon came out of the tub. Tyson wore his normal clothes and Hilary wore a purple shirt with a white skirt because the weather was sunny. They walked out of the bathroom quietly. Hilary dried her hair and brushed them. Tyson watched then made his hair too.

Tyson opened the door of the room for Hilary and himself. When they walked out, they froze. The rest of the bladebreakers were standing there with an angry face. "We were waiting for you about an hour a go,"said Ray. "I am sorry guys. Now where do we have breakfast?",asked Tyson. "We are going to have tea and buttered toast. Thats the only thing I have in mind,"said Max.

When they finished their breakfast, Tyson and Hilary both went in their room. Tyson held Hilary's hands in his, then said,"Would you...you become my date?".

Please review. I'll tell ya the answer Hilary'll give soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanx 4 the reviews blah blah blah... Here's chap 12.

**Chapter 12**

**Other dates...**

"Ummm, love to Tyson,"replied Hilary. Tyson looked as happy as a child getting what he wanted by saving pocket money for years and begging his parents. "Lets go to the others before they come in shouting,"said Tyson looking at the door. "Yeah, let's go,"said Hilary. As they went out, they couldn't believe their eyes. Kai was leaning on the wall and Ray was leaning towards Kai! "Did they have romance in their lives too,"thought Hilary. Ray just spotted Tyson and Hilary. He moved back just in time and said,"W..what are you doing here,". "Umm, we were looking for Kenny. Isn't he back yet? Ming-ming took him a long time a go. How long is she going to stay with him as 'a date', anyway,". "Well, he isn't back. Dunno how long he's going to take,"said Ray.

Just then they spotted Max. He was eating a chicken sandwich. "Max, didn't you just take breakfast,"asked Ray puzzled. "Where is Daichi,"asked Tyson. "Dunno,"replied Max. "Who's your date, Ray,". At that, Ray blushed and looked at Kai. "Umm...I don't know yet,"replied Ray. "Where is Hiro? Does he know about the dance,"asked Tyson. "We didn't saw him,"replied Max. "He was with us last night, but when we woke up, he was gone,"said Max. "Where **IS **monkey boy?",asked Tyson. "Tyson, you do miss Daichi, don't you?"said Max with a smile. "Oh..me? You are kidding, right?"replied Tyson with a look of doubt.

They chatted and chatted for a hour and half. Then, Max and Ray went for shopping. While Kai went on his own without telling where he was going and what is he going for. Tyson and Hilary chatted about Ray's strange behavior. Then Hilary left Tyson. Before leaving she kissed his cheek and said,"I need to do some shopping, too",. "Tyson kissed her back and replied,"I'm going to watch T.V,". "Bye,"Hilary waved sweetly at him and left.

Hilary bought some cute shirts, skirts, shoes and some make-up stuff. It took her two hours to find what she wanted. On her way back she thought about some pairings for the dance. "Max and Emily, Ray and Kai and Tyson and me,"she smiled at the last pairing.

Please review. I have a feeling u r going to luv the next chap.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanx 4 the reviews.As I said, u'll luv this chap (atleast I hope u would). Here's chap 13. Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

**A Kiss in Public**

Tyson was watching T.V when suddenly came Daichi. He looked sad and depressed. "Daichi, where were you,shouted Tyson at the sad boy. "Oh, I am sorry, Tyson. I was in my room,"he replied. Tyson was taken aback by his behavior."There must be something wrong. He never surrenders like that. I shouted at him and he said I am sorry,"thought Tyson. "What's wrong Daichi,"asked Tyson trying not to sound worried. "Nothing, Tyson. I was just thinking about the dance. Nobody's gonna date me,"said Daichi almost in tears. "Nobody?",asked Tyson thinking about his date. "Yeah, nobody,"replied Daichi.

"Then I'll get you one,"said Tyson in a firm voice. "Really?",asked Daichi sounding a little happy. "Yeah,"said Tyson. "First tell me, who do you have in mind?",asked Tyson.

"Well, I don't have anyone. Who are you dating?",asked Daichi with a challenging smile. "Ohhh, no one,"said Tyson unsurely. "I know you have a date",said Daichi. " What's your problem, anyway? A minute ago you were so depressed now why do you wanna know about my date?",groaned Tyson. "You better watch it!", Daichi groaned back. "Oh, I am sorry, Daichi. I... am... well.. dating...Hilary. Ok? Please don't tell the others as yet,"said Tyson apologizingly. Tyson saw Daichi blink twice in disbelief. Then he laughed and said,"Tyson, since when did you two started dating? You two never agree on one thing but are dating,"he said the last line laughing hard.

"Daichi, no laughing, ok? I know that we never agreed on one thing, but we liked each other. Now promise me that you won't tell anyone yet and lets get back on your date,"said Tyson. "And what would you do if I tell the others,"asked Daichi still laughing.

Tyson groaned. "Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone as yet,"said Daichi laughing but not hard. "So who do you have in mind? Think about it,"said Tyson getting to the point.

"Okay, think Daichi, think. How about hmmm Mariah?", asked Daichi. Tyson started laughing. "Why you!",groaned Daichi. "I am sorry. So let me tell you how to ask her. Go to her and talk about some beybattles the White Tiger X had. Remember to talk about the ones they won. Talk dreamily, coolly and cutely. Then simply ask her out,"said Tyson.

"Looks like you know a lot about dating", said Daichi with a smile. "DAICHI!", groaned Tyson. "Okay okay, chill already,"said Daichi. Then they both watched T.V.

Soon Hilary stood in front of a shop which had beautiful gowns, minidresses and other kind of clothes for dates. She went in and saw a beautiful pink minidress. She asked the lady in the shop," How much does this cost,". "$ 90.00", she said looking up from the book she was reading. "Can you make it any less?", asked Hilary. "Did I say that I could?",she replied looking annoyed. "Oh, Sabrina dear don't get so annoyed. Oh I am so sorry dear,"said a familiar lady in her fotties. She was the one who she bought the socks, stockings and sweaters.

"Can I have that pink minidress?",asked Hilary pointing to the beautiful minidress. "Oh, sure why not. Let me guess you are going to the dance with that Tyson?",she asked with a sweet smile."Well, yes I am",Hilary replied. "Sabrina said that it costs $ 90.00. Can you make it any less?",she asked. "Sure, why not?",she replied. "It is the most beautiful minidress in this store, thats why I can't make it any less than $ 78.00,"the lady said.

"Okay, that's fine with me,"said Hilary opening her bag's zip to take the money out. She took the money out and placed it on the table. It was her life's collected money. All she was left with was a few dollars. "Ohh,"said Hilary getting angry at the money she was left with. "Arrghh,"she got even more angry. "Atleast I am with Tyson", thought Hilary calming herself. Her minidress had no straps so when she'll wear it her neck would be bare. She'll be bare from neck till near her breast. "I wonder what Tyson will wear,"wondered Hilary.

"So, Ray, who's your date?"asked Max walking around. "I don't know, yet,"replied Ray. "You should have decided by now,"said Max. "Just forget about it, Max. What are you going to wear?"asked Ray. "Maybe that," he said pointing towards a complete suit, blue pants, sweater, shirt and a dark blue coat. "You'll look good,"said Ray with a smile. "Thanks, Ray. You should decide something now, too,"said Max. "Okay," replied Ray. "How about that?",he asked pointing to the same clothes Max had, but in green. "Sure, it'll look good on you,"said Max with another smile. "Now lets go buy it,"said Ray moving towards a guy standing near the suits. "I wan't that one, please,"said Max standind near Ray. "It would be $ 90.00 and I can't make it any less. What elase do you want,''he asked. "I will take that one, please,"said Ray politely pointing towards the green suit. "Thats also $ 90.00,"the guy said. "Guess we have to give our life collected money,"said Max. "Yeah,"agreed Ray.

They paid for the clothes and asked for good perfumes. Another guy showed them some perfumes. "I like that one,"pointed out Max. "And I like that one,"said Ray. They bought the perfumes and left. "I think we have got everything to impress our dates,"said Max, smiling. "Yeah,"said Ray with a smile. "I hope I can impress Kai,"thought Ray. "Lets go home,"said Ray clearing his head. "Yeah, but first lets take food from McDonalds. We won't have anytime to take any snacks tomorrow,"said Max with another smile.They went to McDonalds and oddered for seven Mac Chicken burgers - with cheese (that's actually what I like ta have, the cheese part only), soft drinks and large fries.

They took a taxi and went home with the food. "That took lotta time, didn't it?"asked Max. "Yeah,"replied Ray.

They were soon back at the hotel. They knocked at the room Tyson and Hilary shared. They found everybody there. "Where were you guys?",asked Kenny. "When did you come back?"asked Max. "Well,"Kenny went red."M..Ming-ming dropped me to the hotel. She said she'll pick me up tomorrow evening,"Kenny continued blushing. "OK, we brought some food from McDonalds,"Ray said. "Tyson who are you dating and what are you gonna wear?"asked Max with a smile. Daichi smiled at Tyson. I..I didn't pick anybody as yet and about what I am gonna wear, I went shopping after watching T.V with Daichi,"replied Tyson guiltly. "You didn't pick anyone but bought your clothes,"asked Ray puzzled. "Uhh, yeah. Why not? I'll choose sometime,"said Tyson.

"Yeah, sometime,"said Daichi laughing, his eyes full of tears. "Who's your date, Kai?",asked Ray his eyebrows rising from their position. "Humph. Ray,I am not in this dating thing at all,"replied Kai in his same cold-hearted voice. "At all?",asked Ray. "I told you my choice and I am not changing it, AT ALL!",he shouted on the last two words.

"Let's eat, guys,"Tyson said. Ray stared at Kai. "There is no way I can ask him,"thought Ray. Hilary said when everybody pushed each other to get food,"Now calm down everyone,"."Ray, Kai, aren't you two going to come?", asked Hilary. "I am not hungry yet, Hilary,"said Ray still staring at Kai. "I'll eat later,"said Kai. Ray's eyes started looking down. They were soon filled with tears when Ray went out of the room. He went to his room's bathroom. "Why did I feel like going with Kai,"said Ray. "He can NEVER go with anybody,"he said the word 'never' angrily.

"I wish I had picked someone else,"he said. He heard the room's door open. "It must be Kai,"he thought. "What are you doing in there? I saw tears in your eyes,"he said seeming slightly worried. "Can you leave me alone?",asked Ray. "Look, Ray, that still doesn't answers my question,"said Kai turning into his cold-hearted self. When no reply came, Kai opened the door. "You should've locked the door, genious,"Kai said with a smile. "What do you want, Kai?",asked Ray. "I want the answer to my question,"replied Kai. "I...I,". "You what?", asked Kai getting angry.

Ray turned around. Kai could see his eyes red. "Why were you crying, Ray,"asked Kai gently. "Kai, I..I wanted to go to the dance with you. It's not just the dance, Kai. I...somehow had feelings for you. You know, feelings of LOVE,"said Ray turning red. Kai stood there, speechless, making eye to eye connection with Ray. Ray went out of the bathroom, then out of the room, heading straight for Tyson's room.

"Did you save some for me, Tyson,"asked Ray sounding happy. "Ofcourse he did Ray,"said Max with a smile.Everybody ate and drank. "Then Ray said,"Goodnight guys,". "Goodnight Ray and everybody,"said Tyson lying on the bed. "Goodnight guys,"said Max with a smile. "Goodnight,"said Kenny looking down at Daichi who was fast asleep. "Guess we need to carry him,"said Kenny. "Yeah, I'll help,"said Max. "Goodnight, Hilary,"said Ray. Deep down he was thinking about Kai and what will he say when they go to bed.

Everybody left Tyson and Hilary. "Goodnight, Hilary,"said Tyson with a smile. "Goodnight, Tyson,"said Hilary leaning forward to place a kiss on Tyson's lips. He kissed her back on her lips. Then Hilary went to the bathroom to change her clothes. After Hilary had changed and came back from the bathroom Tyson changed his clothes. They were both tired and went to sleep.

The next day, there was a loud bang on the door, which woke Tyson and Hilary up. There was another bang. "Hey, what's the big idea?",asked Tyson. "Ohh,"said Hilary. Tyson stood up and opened the door. Max was standing in front of Tyson. "Tyson, we should get started, dont you think? First we'll take the clothes then press them and we might even need to make some changes so it'll take time. You both get ready. Ray is making breakfast,"said Max with a smile. "Okay, thanks Max,"said Tyson yawning.

It took both of them an hour to get ready. Tyson wore his normal clothes while Hilary wore a green shirt with a white skirt. She brushed her hair and Tyson brushed his hair. They saw Max's face in his room. "How's it goin' , Ray?",asked Tyson waving towards Ray. "I'm fine. What about you?",asked Ray. "I'm fine, too,"replied Ray.

Soon they were eating pancakes for breakfast. "Ah, that was great, Ray,"said Tyson. "Yeah,"agreed Hilary. "Amhmm,"nodded Max. "Thanks, guys,"said Ray smiling.

The rest of the day everybody was working on hair styles, shoes, perfumes and clothes. The whole day passed. Soon came the evening.Max took a bath and wore the suit he bought.He used his perfumes, wore his boots and made his hair. At 7 pm, Max heard someone yell,"Max. Max, where are you,". "I am here,"shouted Max. He followed the voice. Then he spotted Emily in an orange minidress with straps."Max, there you are,"she said. "Emily,"he ran straight towards her and hugged her. "Uh-uh,"said Max blushing and moving away. "There's no one watching,"whispered Emily. "Ready, Max,"asked Emily. "Yeah,"replied Max.

Max went with Emily into her car and Emily drove to the dance party.

Hilary dressed alone without the boys. The boys changed in the other rooms. Hilary took a bath and wore the beautiful, pink minidress (without straps). Then she wore pink high-heeled shoes, brushed her hair and used her perfume. She used a pink lip-stick and a purple out-line. She gave her eyes a shade of purple and pink. Lastly she used a blusher. She had nail-polished her nails (feet and hands). She took her stylish purple handbag. She was ready.

In thirty minutes the taxi she was in, stopped in front of the dance party. "We are there,"she said. She paid the taxi driver and went in. She looked around there were: Miguel/Mathilda, Julia\Raul, Max\Emily, Lee\Kevin, Tala\Bryan,Daichi\Mariah, Kenny\Ming-ming and many more. A few dates were not 'real dates' but just for fun.

She looked for Tyson. Soon she saw a guy with long blue hair, wearing black pants, sweater, shirt and coat and he looked toally cute and handsome. It was Tyson. His hands in his pockets and he was talking to Miguel. Hilary rushed up to him and asked,"Ready?". His eyes were wide. Then he said,"Ofcourse, gorgeous,". He held out his hand. Hilary blushed and took his hand.

The music changed and a romantic music started. Tyson and Hilary danced in the middle of the room. The others joined them. Tyson leaned forward, their heads touched, noses touched and soon their lips touched. Tyson moved his hand and held Hilary's back. Everybody was amazed at that.

Please review. The story will get interesting (I hope you'll like it). This'll be continued next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! Here's chap 14! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**Opening Up**

After the other people started dancing Max said,"I didn't have any idea that Tyson and Hilary loved each other," he said as he saw Tyson's grip tighten on Hilary's back."Yeah, I had no idea that Tyson could be that passionate,"as she said that she saw Hilary's lips kissed Tyson's even more passionately. "But I thought you could be,"she finished her sentence. "Uh...me?...passionate?",asked Max blushing. "Amhmm,"nodded Emily and dragged him to the dance floor. They started dancing too.

After a long time Tyson and Hilary backed up. "I hesitated before but now I can and will say it, I love you, Tyson. You are the most handsome guy I have ever met. Remember the time when those men of Team Physic kidnapped me and Kenny? Remember that you said that I shouldn't worry, you'll get me out of there? It was only because of you that Kenny and I got out of there. You could've left me all alone. You could've taken Kenny and left me but you didn't. Though I didn't say it at that time but now I will, thank you, Tyson. You've always helped me and always thought of me as your team-mate, your friend,"she said with a smile. "And now I also think of you as my girlfriend, Hilary,"he said smiling too. "You are and were my team-mate, my friend and my perfect girlfriend,"he finished.

Hilary was so happy. "You really think that about me, Tyson?",she asked. "No, I was kidding...",he said. "TYSON,"groaned Hilary. Everybody sweatdropped after Hilary groaned. "Ofcouse, I think that way about you,"he said calming her down. "Really?",she asked calmed down as everybody started dancing again. "Really,"replied Tyson held out his hand once more and Hilary smiled and took him. They danced for about half an hour. Tyson took advantage of Hilary's bare neck and sank his head into her hair allowing himself to kiss her neck till her upper arms. Hilary enjoyed it as much as Tyson did. Soon Hilary felt asleep in his arms. Tyson held her gently but very closely, that he could feel her heart thumping!

Max suddenly moved back because of Emily's lips almost came running to touch Max's! But Max couldn't back-up and got kissed."I love you, Emily,"he said after moving back. They started dancing again.

Ray watched from up the stairs. He wished that he was there with Kai. Kai hadn't showed up just as Ray expected. He was standing there quietly until a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see who's hand it was. It was Hiro. "What are you doing here? Haven't you got a date?",asked Ray. "No, but what are you doing here? And where is Tyson?",asked Hiro. "Well, it's a long story and Tyson's right there with Hilary,"he pointed towards Tyson and Hilary. "Where is Kai?", asked Hiro. "I dunno,"replied Ray. "What do you want from him?".asked Ray. "We are here for a trip not to walk out like lone wolf,"he explained.

Hiro walked back to where he had come from and left Ray alone. "I wonder where Kai is,"said Ray wondered. He was really worried.

Please review. I know it's short but I'll continue it, promise! Until then, enjoy this chap!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanx a lot guys! Here's chap 15!

**Chapter 15**

**Heart-Broken Kenny**

Down on the dancefloor, Miguel was dancing with Mathilda when Julia and Raul walked up to them and said that they should eat now. Soon everybody went to the food table. Daichi was with Mariah as Tyson told him to. Daichi had tried his best to act really decent and impress Mariah. After dancing with her, he had really started to like her. He loved it when Mariah laughed and was almost dying to win her heart. But, when they reached the food table, Daichi found himself drooling on the food and Mariah watching him. She was laughing and Daichi could feel his cheeks turning red.

Although he loved it that she was laughing because she looked beautiful that way but he was really embarrassed. Trying to impress Mariah, he took a plate and and took five big slices of pizza. Then he watched as Mariah leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He just stood there, speechless while Mariah giggled to herself. "Kissing already, Daichi?",asked a smiling Tyson with Hilary standing by his side. "Uhh, you do too",said Daichi in protest. Tyson smiled while Hilary answered,"Daichi, everybody here knows that but they don't know about you two,"she said. "Yeah,"said Mariah."Happy meeting you guys, now let's go Daichi, I wanna talk to Lee about...",she blushed as she continued, "Umm about us." Daichi walked with Mariah, he blushed then smiled.

"Okay, so they are settled,"said Hilary. "I told Daichi to go with Mariah,"said Tyson proudly."Yeah right, Hey! look at them,"shouted Hilary while pointing at Brooklyn and Ming-ming. "What is Ming-ming doing with Brooklyn?",asked Tyson. Kenny came crying towards Tyson and Hilary. "Kenny, what happened to you?",asked Hilary. He sighed and said,"Ming-ming danced with me because Brooklyn wasn't here. She wanted to go with Brooklyn in the first place and when she found out that Brooklyn wasn't coming to the dance, she decided to go with me since I was a huge fan. She really liked Brooklyn. Brooklyn came here because he didn't want to make such a cute girl like Ming-ming sad and angry, since she had cried in front of him,"he said.

"What? She just used you?",asked Tyson, shocked.

Please review. I know that this had nothing to do with Tyson and Hilary, but this is 4 people who wanted to know 'bout the other characters.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanx guys! Here's chap 16!

**Chapter 16**

**The past few days...**

"Yeah, but you shouldn't say that, Tyson",replied Kenny. After Kenny walked away, Tyson and Hilary ate their food and went back to the hotel,while the others stayed there. "We had a great time,"said Tyson thinking about the food. "Yeah,"replied Hilary. They changed their clothes, said "good bye" and went to bed.

Tyson was snoring, but Hilary was awake. She was thinking about the past few days. "It was just like a fantasy. I got Tyson just as I always dreamed. So many things have happened to me in these past few days.Max was with Emily and there were many new couples. Tyson hadn't done any blading, actually nobody's done any blading. Who had known that it was going to be so great,"thought Hilary. She changed her side and stared out the window.

After staring out the window for about two hours she heard Tyson ask,"Hilary, you still awake?". "Yeah,"she replied. "Why are you awake,Tyson?",asked Hilary. "Amm..just woke up, thinking about this whole trip. Don't you think that I should tell grandpa, Hiro and dad about...us?",asked Tyson. "Umm..maybe. I never thought that way. I mean...never thought of us getting married,"replied Hilary.

"Yeah, I didn't either, but it has to happen. Right?"asked Tyson. "I know,"replied Hilary, blushing and Tyson saw her. "Tyson, you know what, I, sometimes don't know how to tell you that I love you. And well you kissed me so many times and I never disliked it, infact I loved it,but I don't know how everyone feels when we kiss in public. This evening we kissed, I was starting to feel awkward, but then when I was deep in thought about you, I forgot that we were there. And getting married feels even more awkward, I mean..I,"said Hilary, struggling to explain her point. "I know what you mean. We get really happy when others get married, but when it's us we feel awkward, shy, nervous, different and older. There's a huge difference between having sexual feelings, but keeping them a secret between you and your boyfriend and getting married with your boyfriend and showing the feelings in front of your family and friends,"said Tyson staring at the ceiling, head in hands.

"Yeah, exactly. Tyson, we are not friends anymore. Don't get me wrong but sexual feelings and being friends are different. You were so passionate tonight and when we were just friends we used to have a fight everyday, and that was fun,"said Hilary. "You don't want us to be like this,"asked Tyson sounding really serious.

Please review. I know it's short but read this and I'll continue the story soon, promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanx 4 reviewing guys. Keep doing that, k?

**Chapter 17**

**Tears For Love**

Hilary didn't reply. She looked at the window thinking about the whole thing. Then when she looked back at Tyson, she saw his eyes glistening as the moonlight shone on his face. "Were those tears in his eyes?",thought Hilary. Yes, they were. "He looked so cute,"thought Hilary. "But why is he crying?". "What's the matter, Tyson?",asked Hilary. "Nothing. But I asked you something,"Tyson replied. "Yeah,"she said remembering the question. "I.I.didn't mean it that way. I just meant..I...",Hilary was struggling to explain her point. "What can I do to explain my point?"thought Hilary.

Then she leaned forward and placed a deep and passionate kiss on his lips. After five whole minutes she moved back and said,"Maybe that answers your question." Tyson's eyes were now filled with desire. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. After moving back he said,"Good night." "Good night",replied Hilary.

Then they both fell asleep. "Wake up guys! wake up,"they heard Kenny yell."What's up, Kenny?",asked Tyson, half eyes closed."The others have left. They have gone to purpose the girls for marriage,"explained Kenny.

"Really?",asked Tyson waking up. "Yeah,"said Ray. "Then what are we waiting for?",thought Hilary. She knew Tyson was thinking about that too."Tyson asked me, but it felt odd but I love him and he loves me. I'll marry him for sure." "Aren't you guys gonna... marry?",asked Kenny. "Yeah...we are,"replied Tyson blushing. Hilary also found herself blushing.

"But why was Ray so serious?",she thought.

Please review. I know it's too short but I have been really busy lately. I'll continue.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys! I know I didn't update from a long time, but I have my reasons. Here's chap 18!

**Chapter 18**

**Everyone needs love...including Kai**

"I made pancakes. They are in Kenny's room. All of us can have breakfast there,"said Ray seriously, he still wanted love and he was really upset about what Kai had said. "Yeah, come on Tyson,"said Kenny, he was really heart-broken about how Ming-ming betrayed him.

"Ok guys, we'll be there,"said Tyson, still sleepy. Ray and Kenny went outside, closed the door and disappeared. "Umm...Hilary should I tell the others... about us?",asked Tyson blushing a bit. "Ofcourse, tell them,"said Hilary,unsure about what she had said. "Was she ready for this? Well...she had Tyson by her side,"she thought and walked towards the washroom to dress-up. Tyson kept sitting there, staring at his blanket.

He, then noticed that Hilary was staring at him in worry. He smiled at her, she smiled back and walked to the washroom.

Ray went to his room only to find Kai standing near the window, arms folded and eyes closed. "Hi. I thought that you weren't here,"said Ray remembering that he had already told that hot guy that he liked him.

Kai didn't reply and kept standing the way he was. "We need to talk,"he said, eyes still closed...same position.

"About what?",Ray asked trying to be firm. "We need to talk,"he said, eyes opened but still not looking at Ray. He moved forward held Ray's arm and pushed him in the washroom. He came in, closed and locked the door behind him.

Ray was quiet and anxious. "You said that you loved me, right?",he asked finally talking. Ray held his breath,shocked. He replied,"Yeah, I did,"he said blushing. "I..I love you too,"he said. For the first time Ray had felt that Kai was losing confidence.

Kai moved forward and kissed his cheek. That was enough, he did **love** him. Ray moved forward and kissed Kai's cheek.

Ray moveed back and saw Kai smiling at him! SMILING?

Ray smiled back and both of them were soon lost in each others eyes.

"Where is Ray?",asked Kenny as he saw Tyson and Hilary coming in Ray's room. "We need to ask you something,"said Tyson.

Please review. I'll continue soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys! This time I updated early,didn't I? Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

**Telling The Secret**

"What do you wanna ask about?",asked Kenny fiddling with his glasses. "Well...you do know sbout me and Hilary?",Tyson asked. "Uhh...you and Hilary liking each other? Yeah,"replied Kenny,blushing. "Well,then we thought...thought...um,"Tyson went red and couldn't say anything. "Thought that we should get married,shouldn't we?",came in Hilary.

"I guess...You should tell your parents Hilary and Tyson should tell grandpa and his dad,"said Kenny,as red as Tyson was. Hilary sighed sadly and said,"My parents died in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hilary,"said Kenny apologizingly. "Yeah, sorry,"said Tyson with that cute face of his."No, it's ok,"said Hilary. "Sorry that I'm late,"they heard Ray. "Uhh..hi, Ray!",said Hilary."Hi Ray!",said Tyson. "Hi Ray! It's not like you to be late,"said Kenny. "I'm sorry,guys,"said Ray. Then, everybody saw Kai coming forward. "Kai! Where were you?",said Tyson,exicitedly. "Leave him alone, will ya?",said Ray,smiling. "Ok,Ray,"said Tyson,serious. "We needed to talk to you about something,"said Kenny. "Tyson and Hilary like each other and wanna marry,"came in Daichi,eating biscuits.

"Monkey boy! Keep your mouth shut,will ya?",said Tyson,getting angry."Tyson, are you sure we should tell Kai?",asked Hilary looking shy and unsure."What can I say about that?",asked Kai,giving everyone an icy-cold look. "Don't mind him, Tyson,"said Kenny,trying to calm Tyson. "All we can say is good luck in telling grandpa and your dad,"said Ray. "Yeah,you can do it,"said Kenny. "Yeah,Tyson,"said Daichi.

Hilary gave Tyson a hopeful smile. Tyson returned the smile and said,"We can do it."

Please review. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter and it's going to be long.I'll update soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys! Waterbeautygoddess is back with her story, Dreams Do Come True! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys but my father is diagnosed with lung cancer, so I was really busy. It was a shock for me and my mom and my little sister. Well, whatever, back with the story, I know you ppl were waiting for this chap. I'm sorry once more and here's chap 20!

**Chapter 20**

**Is Tyson In Love Again?**

Tyson and Hilary couldn't really take it and thought that it was time for Hiro to know. Today is Friday and the last day of the week for school meaning, the day which Tyson spends by wishing that it would end. Hilary always got annoyed by this but since she loved him so much, she was ready to sacrifice anything.

"Tyson, I think we should tell Hiro now. How long are we gonna hide this?",asked Hilary as she closed her locker after taking her geography books out. "Oh yeah, I know. Hil, remember when all this began? It took us a long time to love each other like this, hasn't it?",asked Tyson looking at the ceiling. "No way! I liked you and probably loved you, the moment I saw you. And,as for you, I don't know,"said Hilary she was blushing. Although she loved Tyson very much, she loved her studies and grades just us much! Her teachers usually called her to tell her that she's doing great as always, but today it was different, Miss Kincaid called her and said that suddenly Hilary was failing!

She got a F in her history paper! This wasn't like her. The truth was that she was so lost and she always thought about Hiro's reaction about them liking each other. That's why she was failing, she didn't tell Miss Kincaid and nodded dumbly and said sorry. Tyson didn't really think about Hiro knowing all that, he was doing better than Hilary was. "Hil, you ok? You look kinda lost. I was thinking to.."he was interepted by a nervous and exiceted Hilary. "Tell Hiro?",she asked exicetedly. "No, I was thinking to get some of those delicious noodles everyone's been talking about. What do we have to tell Hiro, anyway?",he asked a puzzled look on his face.

"ARRGHHH! I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU AND ME LIKING EACH OTHER! WHEN ARE WE GONNA TELL HIM THAT? WHEN, TYSON? WHEN? HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP IT LIKE THIS?",she shouted. Then, Angelica, a total snob, chuckled softly and said," Darling, when will you understand that a world champ shouldn't date a total fashion reject? When will tell me you love me? I know, you do honey. You don't need to be shy, darling, you don't, sweetheart,"with that she gave a beautiful smile and kissed Tyson's lips . When she moved back, Tyson found his mouth open like an idiot. He had always been crushing on Angelica, the beauty-goddess.

Angelica, was rude to Hilary, but never did Angelica say anything bad to Tyson. He thought he was in love again, he thought that he wanted to kiss Angelica again, with him kissing and enjoying just as much. Angelica's best friends, Veronica(she was known as the tough one, Vanessa(she was very sweet and kind, was hated by Veronica). Vanessa felt like she wasn't worthy to be in that "snoby and beautiful, fashionable" group, but she stayed because Angelica told her that she liked her sweetness, but she needed to be a little "rough and tough" in front of Veronica and public.

Then, as told she became "rough and tough". Although she tried to be rude, she still the sweet one and Angelica found that "cute", she wanted someone who cared about other's feelings, someone who wasn't really the "rough and tough". "Bye!"waved Angelica sweetly. Hilary felt un-noticed, ignored, she felt a feeling of being betrayed, sad and angry. "HOW COULD HE LET HER KISS HIM LIKE THAT! DIDN'T HE REMEMBER THAT WE LOVED EACH OTHER AND KISSED EACH OTHER. WEREN'T WE THE 'ALMOST HAPPY COUPLE'? WEREN'T WE? WAS THIS ALL A JOKE? WAS HE PLAYING WITH ME?"shouted Hilary in her head.

Veronica pushed Angelica forward, glaring at her. When Angelica started walking, both of them saw Vanessa lost looking at the ceiling. "They love each other, isn't that cute? But, wait, Hilary and Tyson loved each other. How will, how did Hilary feel? Oh, no, she must be crushed, heart-broken,"thought Vanessa. Veronica rolled her eyes, but she and Angelica thought that Vanessa looked really cute. Veronica shouted, although she didn't want to,"Move, Miss Crybaby! Move!",Veronica, for the first time, felt like hitting herself. "Why did she want to make the angel-faced Vanessa cry?",she thought. But, Vanessa didn't cry and started walking ahead. She knew something really awful was going to happen really very soon.

"Tyson, I know you didn't want to kiss her, but why didn't you defend yourself or be the hero you usually are?",she asked strangely. "Hil, plz forget about it, I don't wanna talk about it right now, and one more thing, never ever call Angelica a snob, she really very nice and...cute",he said undoubtably. With that he walked off to the lunch-room.

As Hilary went into the lunchroom, she found Vanessa waving to her. The whole school, including Hilary, knew that she was really kind, she went to her uncomfortably, wondering why was she called today.

"Hey, Hilary!",greeted Vanessa warmly. "Hey,"said Hilary, suddenly feeling something really awful was gonna happen. "Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you were fine...you know after the whole kissing part,"she said softly. "What do you mean?",asked Hilary. Vanessa knew that a simple, pretty girl like Hilary wouldn't understand what happened there. Although she knew, she didn't realize how difficult it was gonna be to explain something like this to Hilary. "I don't know how to say this but...but",Vanessa stopped, trying to be cheery.

"But what?"asked Hilary, seriously. "Tyson loves...um...Angelica. I know it sounds like it's not true, but trust me, Hilary, trust me it's true. The way Tyson didn't do anything when Angelica kissed him, explained everything to me. I don't know...if...he ever...loved you. Please don't think of me as a bad person, I just want to tell you this before you think he loves you, but you see him out with Angelica doing something you don't want him to do. That will hurt you even more, it will,"said Vanessa sadly. Hilary couldn't believe this! But she knew that Vanessa would never lie to her, but still she thought that Vanessa thought of it the wrong way, but even then, deep down, she knew Vanessa was right.

"I can't believe this, but I know you're right,"said Hilary, hot tears poured down her eyes. "Look, Hilary, don't cry. Seeing people like you getting hurt, makes me feel hurt too. Besides, you...have us behind you, always"she said ressuringly. Vanessa knew that it will be realllllllly hard for Hilary to do such a thing as forgetting a loved one, forgetting all those things she did with him, the truth was that she would never forget anything after believing Tyson. Hilary walked away.

**IMPORTANT!**

_**I said earlier that this was going to be the last chapter, but I've changed my mind. I'm so sorry for this whole thing, but I got an idea, and to work with it I need more chapters. Hopefully I'll be updating soon, and if I don't then, plz forgive me, I already told you my reason for not updating for so long. Now, I think this story will end at either chapter 25 or 30. Plz review. Once again, I'm sorry and plz revieww!**_

_**And thank you for all the reviews and support all of you have given me!**_

_**Waterbeautygoddess.**_


End file.
